


[podfic] Four times an Avenger met Bucky and didn't know who he was, and one time they were all introduced.

by Odsbodkins, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Canon, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What it says on the tin. In which Tony is kidnapped, Clint is a fangirl, Bruce sees echoes of the past and Thor is Thor."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Four times an Avenger met Bucky and didn't know who he was, and one time they were all introduced.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four times an Avenger met Bucky and didn't know who he was, and one time they were all introduced.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760903) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **[reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **

**Warnings:**  humor, five times fic, pre-canon content, post-CA:TWS  
  
 **Length:**  00:32:10  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tamsrwn6ta5a5lj/%28AVG%29+_Four+times+an+Avenger+met+Bucky+and+didn%27t+know+who+he+was%2C+and+one+time+they+were+all+introduced._.mp3) (on mediafire)


End file.
